1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to photoelectric sensors and more particularly to a photoelectric sensor with improved noise immunity for use with clear targets passing the sensor on a conveyor line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The presence of industrial noise degrades the accuracy of sensing applications. In order to make reliable sensing decisions, a photoelectric sensor needs to distinguish the desired signal from unwanted noise signals. The noise signals could be environmental ambient light, reflection from a target surface feature, optical contamination by water spray and dust, EM interference, power supply and light intensity fluctuations and the like.